Tatto
by Erry-kun
Summary: Shuuzou sedang menikmati waktu santai sorenya tatkala Nash datang menggodanya dan menawarinya untuk dibuatkan tato pertama. Nash/Nijimura. NashNiji.


Melalui pintu Gold Furry yang sedikit terbuka, mengintip-intip cahaya senada lembayung yang hangat menyapa penglihatan. Sementara suara lalu-lintas kendaraan yang samar-samar terdengar telah menunjukkan jalanan yang mulai tidak ramai. Distrik ini memang akan berangsur menjadi sepi tatkala matahari nyaris terbenam di ufuk barat.

Nijimura Shuuzou hanya melamun seraya sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pulpen pada meja tempatnya bekerja. Tidak ada pelanggan sore ini dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu sampai malam nanti toko itu biasanya menjadi cukup ramai.

Sebenarnya Shuuzou tidak pernah sedikit pun berpikir bahwa takdir akan membawanya terdampar di negeri orang dan membuatnya harus bertahan hidup dengan menjadi penjaga dan kasir sebuah toko pembuatan tato—

"Shuuzou."

Suara rendah yang entah kenapa begitu sensual terdengar bersamaan dengan sepasang lengan bertato yang memeluk Shuuzou iseng dari belakang.

—terutama dengan kenyataan bahwa bekerja di tempat ini ternyata membuatnya terpaksa harus mengenal manusia brengsek semacam Nash Gold Jr.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Tatto (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 _Terinspirasi dari satu adegan dalam novel_ _Beautiful Oblivion_ _karya Jamie McGuire._

 **.**

 **Warning: au, ooc, typo, slash, sedikit dirty talk.**

* * *

 **Tatto**

 **.: NashNiji :.**

* * *

Shuuzou tidak pernah bersyukur harus mengenal bahkan mau tidak mau menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan bedebah pirang satu itu. Tingkah Nash Gold Jr. sangat seenaknya, bahkan Shuuzou yang sebenarnya sudah cukup menyebalkan tetap kalah brengsek dari Nash. Tidak jarang dia harus berurusan dengan polisi karena Nash mengemudi sambil mabuk hingga menabrak fasilitas dalam kota. Nash sialan itu malah memberikan nomor teleponnya pada polisi. Memangnya Shuuzou ini ibunya?

Hal yang lebih mengesalkan adalah Nash sering sekali menyentuh-nyentuhnya dalam jarak intim saat mereka sedang bekerja, seolah Shuuzou adalah wanita penghibur di bar yang tanpa pertahanan. Satu atau dua pukulan dari Shuuzou selalu tidak mempan membuatnya jera. Kenyataan bahwa pukulan Nash jauh lebih kuat dari Shuuzou juga membuatnya jengah.

"Nash, pergilah. Kita sedang bekerja."

Nash tidak sama sekali mengacuhkan kalimat Shuuzou. Alih-alih, dia justru memeluknya lebih erat, menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leher Shuuzou, menyesap aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. "Tidak ada pelanggan sekarang, sayang."

"Jika seorang pelanggan masuk dan melihat hal menjijikkan ini, dia akan langsung melarikan diri," Shuuzou berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak meninju wajah Nash, kepalan tangannya tampak mengerat setiap detiknya. Ayolah, terakhir kali Shuuzou memukul wajah Nash, laki-laki itu menyeretnya paksa ke tempat tertutup dan Shuuzou nyaris kehilangan kesuciannya.

"Bagus, pengganggu memang seharusnya pergi."

Shuuzou mendecih kesal mendengarnya.

Tidak kunjung memperoleh balasan berarti dari Shuuzou, Nash tiba-tiba mengubah alur topik pembicaraan mereka, "Kau harus punya satu atau dua tato, Shuuzou. Kau akan terlihat seksi dengan itu."

"Entahlah," Shuuzou membalas, seraya sedikit demi sedikit mencoba lepas dari Nash. "Aku rasa tidak jika tato membuatku terlihat seperti bedebah menyeramkan seperti kau."

"Kau bekerja di tempat pembuatan tato, sayang," Nash berujar. "Berpenampilan selayaknya orang Asia polos sepetimu ini tidak akan terdengar meyakinkan."

"Siapa yang kau sebut _polos_ , hah?" Shuuzou mengalihkan pandangannya cepat pada Nash, alisnya menyatu bersama bibirnya yang sedikit maju karena kesal.

Semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Shuuzou, Nash membalas dengan suara sangat rendah. "Kau akan terus menjadi manusia polos sampai aku menusuk bokongmu, _monyet kecil_."

Shuuzou lagi-lagi mendecih. Urat kesabarannya pasti sudah menjadi semakin kuat semenjak dia mengenal Nash.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, aku serius soal tato," Nash membuka suaranya lagi. "Kau pernah lihat hasil kerjaku, 'kan?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Shuuzou terdiam sejenak. Dia sudah sering sekali melihat pelanggan keluar dengan wajah puas setelah dibuatkan tato oleh Nash. Shuuzou benci mengakuinya, tapi membuat gambar yang sangat detail bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Nash dan dia bahkan bisa membuat gambar-gambar itu tampak sangat hidup.

Perlu sekitar dua menit hening sampai akhirnya Shuuzou membuka suaranya, "Baiklah," katanya. "Pastikan kau membuat kesan yang baik untuk tato pertamaku."

Nash tersenyum puas mendengarnya, "Itu keahlianku."

Setelah sebelumnya memastikan bahwa bel yang ditaruh di atas mejanya berbunyi dengan keras dan memungkinkannya bisa mendengar jika tiba-tiba nanti ada pelanggan yang datang, Shuuzou segera mengikuti Nash ke ruangan kerjanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu senang dengan ruangan Nash yang dicat gelap dan berbau asap rokok—terkadang alkohol. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Nash mengisyaratkan Shuuzou untuk duduk, kemudian berujar, "Kau ingin gambar seperti apa?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Shuuzou memerhatikan sekitar di mana Nash memajang beberapa contoh gambar yang tampak keren. "Menurutmu kelabang kecil di punggung akan membuatku terlihat seperti ketua geng jalanan?"

"Tidak, selama tato itu digambar dengan ukuran yang tepat," Nash bergumam seraya mempersiapkan alat-alatnya; tinta berbagai warna dan jarum penato. "Kenapa memilih di punggung? Kau sedang menggodaku, huh?"

Shuuzou menajamkan tatapannya, "Tutup mulutmu dan lakukan saja."

Tidak ambil pusing dengan reaksi laki-laki berambut hitam pekat tersebut, Nash memutar kursi Shuuzou sehingga laki-laki itu membelakanginya.

"Kau tidak memintaku menggambar di atas kaos ini, 'kan? Atau kau bermaksud menungguku membukanya untukmu?"

Menyadari maksud dari sindiran itu, Shuuzou segera membuka kaos Chicago yang dia kenakan.

Nash tersenyum geli dengan reaksi Shuuzou yang menurutnya lucu. Kemudian dia mulai mencari tempat pas pada permukaan kulit punggung Shuuzou, lalu menggambar goresan pertama. Tusukkan pertama pada punggungnya itu cukup mengejutkan, juga menyakitkan, Shuuzou sedikit berdenyit karenanya. Namun, goresan demi goresan berikutnya tidak terasa semencubit itu.

Nash mengerjakannya dengan serius, sebisa mungkin menciptakan satu garis sempurna setiap goresannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Shuuzou. Dia berhasil dengan baik meskipun aroma tubuh Shuuzou yang menguar menggelitiki penciumannya secara menggoda.

Nash akhirnya memberikan sentuhan terakhir setelah sekitar lima belas menit berjalan. "Sudah," katanya. "Kau harus melihat _ini_."

Berusaha mengamati punggungnya melalui cermin yang dipasang di dinding di dekat sana, Shuuzou pada akhirnya tetap kesulitan melihat tato yang sudah dilukiskan di punggungnya. Menyadari hal tersebut, Nash mengambil cermin berbingkai kecil yang dia taruh di bawah meja, memposisikannya di belakang Shuuzou seperti seorang pencukur rambut.

Akhirnya mendapati secara jelas tato pertamanya, Shuuzou mengerutkan dahinya seraya berseru kencang, "Apa yang kau gambar, brengsek sialan!"

Ingin sekali Shuuzou mencukur habis pirang Nash tatkala laki-laki Amerika itu justru tersenyum menyeringai padanya. "Karya seni."

Justru bukan kelabang kecil yang Shuuzou dapat. Alih-alih, apa yang terpampang di atas punggungnya adalah tulisan _Gold's,_ ditulis dengan font yang membuatnya terlihat elegan. Sebanarnya terlihat sangat keren, kecuali kenyataan bahwa tulisan itu membuat Shuuzou tampak seperti _peliharaan_ Nash.

"Kau terlihat sangat seksi dari belakang sini."

Shuuzou menatap tajam Nash, memelototinya seolah bola mata itu akan keluar dari tempatnya, "Bagian mana dari _kelabang_ yang tidak kau mengerti, brengsek?!"

"Aku baru saja akan menggambar binatang menjijikkan itu," Nash membalas, seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada Shuuzou "Sebelum akhirnya aku punya ide lain yang lebih bagus. Bersyukurlah aku tidak menulis _Fuck Me_ atau semacamnya, sayang."

Shuuzou menepuk kepalanya sendiri kasar, tampak sangat frustasi, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa _bersama_ dengan orang seperti kau ..."

Nash tersenyum menyeringai, kemudian menarik dagu Shuuzou sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Laki-laki itu tampak masih kesal meskipun dia tidak bergerak menjauh sedikit pun tatakala Nash menyatukan napas mereka dalam satu jarak yang intim. Terlalu lama memandangi punggung telanjang Shuuzou dengan konsentrasi penuh membuat Nash tidak tahan ingin menyentuhnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga lidah mereka bertemu dan saling _menantang_. Shuuzou selalu menjadi orang yang yang tidak mau kalah sehingga Nash tidak bisa lepas dari pesonanya.

Ciuman Nash selalu sememikat ini dan Shuuzou benci mengakui bahwa lututnya selalu melemas tatkala Nash menekan-nekan lidahnya gemas, membawa lelehan saliva meluncur tipis melalui sudut bibirnya.

Nash melepaskannya kemudian, tersenyum menyebalkan sementara Shuuzou masih menatapnya galak seraya menyeka sudut bibirnya sendiri. Lalu dirangkulnya Shuuzou dengan begitu dekat, dia tertawa kecil untuk kemudian berujar, "Hei, tato itu tidak terlalu buruk, 'kan? Karena kau memang _milikku_."

Shuuzou mendecih, memajukan bibirnya. Kemudian dia ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Nash, membuat ekspresi menantang, "Jangan membuatku terdengar seperti budak, sayang," katanya. "Kau _juga_ milikku."

"Aku juga berencana membuat tato serupa di jari," jawab Nash sedikit meledek. "Bagaimana dengan _Rainbow's_?"

Shuuzou merebut paksa jarum tato dari tangan Nash, "Biarkan aku yang menggambarnya?"

"Menggambar dulu dengan benar di kertas sebelum kau merusak kulit orang lain," Nash tertawa menyebalkan dan Shuuzou mendecih keras mendapatinya.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Saya tiba-tiba haus NashNiji meskipun lagi kehilangan selera untuk humor-humoran(?) hiks :") Ini ditulis di ponsel ketika sela-sela pergantian jam kuliah wkwk sampe harus waspada kiri-kanan-atas-belakang supaya nggak ada teman yang memergoki saya sedang menulis cerita humu /njirr/

Oke, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca yaaa /peluk/ (oh ya ga lupa kasih cinta buat Haisaki juga hhaha beb _review_ -mu yang sungguh anu itu baru gue baca karena ffn baru beres error /slap)

Akhir kata, jangan sungkan untuk memberikan komentar di kotak _review_ , kawan-kawan!


End file.
